Crazy Barks
|species= Raposa |role= Protagonist, Comic Relief |games= Drawn to Life Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (DS) Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) |home = Raposa Village}} “''CRAZYBARKSISGUARDINGHISROCK!” Appearence Crazy Barks has orange Raposa fur and has grown a white beard. He wears green trunks which he might have found at Surf Beach. A green leaf covers his head which he uses as a hat. His eyes are shown to be still and crazy. Personality Crazy Bark's holds a very strange mind which causes him to think like dog instead of a Raposa. Despite his weird mind, Crazy Barks wishes to help those around him and will at times come in good use to saving the village from Wilfre. Story Drawn To Life In the original game, Crazy Barks left the village with his crew of Raposa Children and went to Surf Beach to find a new home. They were however captured by shadows and imprisoned in cages to prevent them from being safe.Later The Hero rescues them and returns them to the village where Crazy Barks will constantly guard his rock and chase villagers who come near it. ''Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter In the beginning of the game, Crazy Barks is one of the Raposa that is not sucked into one of Wilfre's portals. He shows everyone that it is safe to enter the Turtle Rock by going aboard it and saying: "crazybarksisonturtlerock!" When spoken to, he says: "crazybarksisguardingturtlerock!" similar to how in the original game he would say "crazybarksisguardinghisrock." He acts as the sail for the giant turtle village using a blanket found after Baki Basement is cleared. After Heather and Mari are captured by Wilfre, they give Jowee advice in a dream by repeating "skraby zarc" which is actually "crazy barks" backwards. After Sock is revealed to be Wilfre, all that is left from his departure is Sock's hat. Crazy Barks saw an opportunity for a sail in this item, and so used it as a sail for the Turtle Rock. However, the hat blew towards a different direction then the wind and is actually pointing in the direction of Wilfre's Wastland. Jowee tells him to "Be the best sail you can!" to which he responds, "crazybarkswillbedestinysail" This leads you to Wilfre's Wasteland, in place of Heather's pendant since it had stopped working. Drawn to life: The Next Chapter (Wii) Crazy Barks is shown to act like a natural dog who is owned by Heather. He often comes in handy due to his talented sense of scent which he uses to discover locations the Raposa need to go to. At first, he smelled that trouble was coming to the book of life and attempted to hide it until it was stolen from him and taken to Jangala Later he smelt strange happenings in the Shadow Factory which the hero went to and discovered that it was still working adding Wilfre as a suspect to who stole the village creations. Relationships Due to Crazy Bark's unaverage mind, he appears to believe Heather is his owner. Heather will often treat him as if he really isn't a Raposa and her pet. The two get along well and are good friends. Trivia * When he is saved in Surf Beach, he exclaims "CRAZYBARKSBROKEOUTOFHISCAGE! * ''"''His name may be a reference to "Crazy Addie" from the 1960 novel ''To Kill a Mockingbird ''who drowned himself in a creek named "Barker's Eddy" * He has a counterpart in Lavasteam named Crazy Diggz. * Crazy Barks thinking he is a dog may be a reference to how the Raposa were originally going to be based around dogs and named Droogles, which is shown in the book "The Art of 5th Cell" Quotes "CRAZYBARKSBROKEOUTOFHISCAGE" Upon rescue of himself. "CRAZYBARKSISGUARDINFHISROCK!" "BARKSWANTSAPIRATEHAT!" Upon the rescue of Pirate Beard. "BARKSISSAD!" Upon the death of the Mayor. "CRAZYBARKSISGLADTHESHADOWISGONE!" Upon completing the first game. "CRAZYBARKSGUARDROCKFROMBAKIS!" After some baki attack Cindi in the second game. Gallery CrazyBarks Wii.JPG Category:Characters Category:Raposa Category:Drawn to Life Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) Category:Recurring Characters Category:Sprites Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter sprites